warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive8
Flood pulled up a cardbord box for Fang. Fang blinked. "This is what you sleep in? To admit, for once, It feels like rocks ar comfier!" he meowed as he layed down inside it. Feather sighed. "I don't see how rocks could be comfy..." he mewed.Silverstar 17:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He caught several mice and padded into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was searching for food.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Puffball was snoring loudly. --- Poppy drew her paw over her whiskers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood licked a paw and drew it over her ear.Silverstar 20:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow came back from his search.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flod narrowed her eyes at Shadow.Silverstar 21:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "what are you looking at!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing much!" retorted Flood, fur bristling. (Burn! xD)Silverstar 21:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "go stare at some other cat!"hissed shadow. (xD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not staring at you, slob! I'm making sure that no stray loner like you steal our prey!" snarled FloodSilverstar 21:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "go eat mouse dung you peace of scat!"hissed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood snarled, leaping at Shadow, her claws raking the tom's neck. Her cousin, Feather joined in, lashing at the tom's shoulder.Silverstar 21:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow ripped through Floods belly then nocked Feather hard on the growned "your weak!"spat Shadow with his sharp claws out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydra (Aka: the protecter of da weak. xD) appeared from the sky in her hydra form. She slammed a claw down on Shadow. "I protect these cats!" she snarled.Silverstar 21:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "get off me fox pelt!"growled shadow knocking her off and ripping his claw through her face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (she's a huge hydra, he can't really do that. XD) the wound instintly healed, and Hydra blew flames all over the tom, burning his fur almost completely off. "Face our protecter, little mouse!" snarled Feather, his tail lashing.Silverstar 21:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (chat?) "*sigh* what do you want you creapy peace of dung and can you get my fur back on!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "I want you to leave this loner group alone!" snarled Hydra, puffing smoke.----Flood lashed her tail, piercing green eyes blazing with anger.Silverstar 21:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "this stupid she-cat attacked me so you chould say your sorry miss protector! and you still need to get my fur back on!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You started it, now leave!" boomed Hydra, her eyes sharp and cold.Silverstar 21:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "not untill you get my fur back on! and she attacked me first!"growled shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You angered her, and threatened there space, good bye." growled Hydra, returned to the (Rouge Heaven. xD)Silverstar 21:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "i'm staying in this spot untill you get my fur back on! it took me forever to grow it!!!"yelled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydra reappeared in her hydra form, and swooped down, gripping the tom in her talons. She threw him into a dumpster a mile away. She then flew away.Silverstar 22:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow came right back in a few mins"untill you get my fur on i'm not leaving"shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood and Feather left.Silverstar 22:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow stayed where he was,Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood was sharing freashkill with her cousin.Silverstar 22:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was still waiting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood padded out of there camp.Silverstar 22:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) shadow was still waiting while lashing his tail angerly. (what tail does he have to lash? xD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood saw him, and ignored him. She padded on.Silverstar 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow fell asleep in the spot he was waiting in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "What is going on out here!?" asked Icy as she padded outside of her den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather licked his paws. "Random tom showed up when Flood and i were on gaurd duty. Hydra appeared and kicked his tail." he meowed.---Flood caught a mouse.Silverstar 22:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow woke up "no she didn't i ripped her face off!"hissed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "We don't have guard duty, Feather," said Icy. Orpheus padded into the ally. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "your stupid protector burned my fur off!! and i'm staying right here untill she get it back!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "We scented this mouse-brain/mouse-heart near bye, so we stood watch." mewed Flood.Silverstar 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Icy was confused. Orpheus saw Shadow. "Who is that?" he asked. He tossed him a mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for the mouse! and your a fox dunged mouse pelt!"Shadow thanked Orpheus and yelled at Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood licked her paws clamly. "Atleast i have a pelt!" she mewed. (Another burn, she's on fire! XDDDD)Silverstar 22:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You are welcome," said Orpheus. "But why are you here?" asked Icy. 22:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "all the Freash kill where i'm from is all gone so i came here to look, then your stupid Protector kicked my tail and wont put my fur back on that she burned!!"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "She can grow it back, but you ticked her off." meowed Feather.Silverstar 22:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Look, Hydra has ticked tons of people off in her lifetime, just tell her to make his fur grow back, because this is really piontless," said Orpheus to Flood. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow finished his mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, HE ticked HER! Besides, she won't listen to me. He has to apoligze, that's how it works for Hydra." mewed Flood.Silverstar 22:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, I she has made all of us furious at least once," said Orpheus. "So she should listen to Shadow;s request." "Ha, you should have seen her at fight with Achlys," said Nike. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "fine i will say i'm sorry to your fox hearted protector but you will have to give me another mouse because i'm still starving"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood rolled her eyes. "you better watch your tounge around Hydra, and she'll shred you." Flood mewed, pretty pelt sparkling.Silverstar 22:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "She can't, not any more," said Orpheus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "good now i can rip her neck off and say i'm sorry!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood snorted. "Impossible, her wounds heal instantly." she mewed.Silverstar 22:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "I know a way," said Orpheus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "way for what?"asked Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Don't kill her! She protects my family!" snapped Flood, eyes full of fear, for once.Silverstar 23:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why would I kill her?" asked Orpheus. "Hydra killed me! And I don't belve that she's telling the truth will all that "possessed" and "cursed" stuff," said Nike. "Trust me, we've all wanted to kill you too, Nike," said Icy. "But then again. I've questioned that "cursed" stuff too." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Tears streamed down Flood's face. "She was, I met her mother, Dawn! She told me all about that, and Hydra WAS Possessed by Draco! You guys just hate her!" she snarled, and dashed away, crying,Silverstar 23:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus just stood there, confused. Shark ran after Flood. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was Flood's best friend, and knew she didn't lie. Flood climbed up a tree, wanting to kill herself to talk with her best friend.Silverstar 23:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Flood! Go back to camp! People don't hate you or Hydra!" called Shark. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Really? Ask Orpheus that!" meowed Flood angerly, tail lashing.Silverstar 23:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Do you care what Orpheus said?" asked Shark. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "He'll kill her, or tell someone how to!" muttered Flood.Silverstar 23:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "He just said he wouldn't! Oh Starry Skies, he hunts and brings everyone, including you and Hydra, a mouse every fraking day!" said Shark. "Now come back to camp. No one hates you. We just get annoyed sometimes, but we get annoyed with everyone, not just you or her." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood lashed her tail. "Fine." she growled, leaping from the tree.Silverstar 23:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shark padded with Flood back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood layed down next to her cousin.Silverstar 23:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Oh holy (beep!)" shouted a voice. Peleus ran into the camp, covered in his own blood. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood gasped. Feather blinked, confused. "What happened?!" he asked.Silverstar 23:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Some son of a (beep!) attacked me!" shouted Peleus, shocked. His wounds didn't seem to be healing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "What was the scent of the attacker, or couldn't you smell them?!" growled Feather.Silverstar 23:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "No! Nothing at all!" shouted Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Feahter lashed his tail. "We better be on gaurd....No derp..." he muttered.Silverstar 23:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) A cat lunged at Peleus. "A-Achilles!" Peleus shouted, shocked. Achilles pinned him down with ease. "You monster!" he shouted. He slashed at Peleus' throat. "Where is that (beep!), Squeak!" "He is dead!" said Peleus, caughing up blood. "You killed him! Don't you remember?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:45, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather yowled in shock.Silverstar 23:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus wasn't sure what to do.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow didn't know what to do or say.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Achilles' claws dug deep into Peleus' neck. "Liar!" he hissed. "Where is he! He killed Persephone!" "I am not lying! Listen to me!" shouted Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wasn't sure if he should help out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus tackled Achilles, but he quickly pinned Orpheus down. Achilles slashed at his face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Flood rasied her muzzle into the air. "Hyyyydraaaa!" she wailed. The dark brown tabby she-cat appeared.Silverstar 12:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadow nocked Achelles off Orpheus and sunk his claws into Achilles back "can you get my fur back on now i'm sorry i said all those thangs to you and tryed to hunt in your little place, i was hunting because i dont have anymore food where i'm from"meowed Shadow to Hydra.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra flicked her tail and the tom's fur was back. "Achillies, what are you doing?" she asked.Silverstar 16:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "thanks"moewed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Poppy leaped into the area, ready to fight. She saw Achilles and her mouth fell open. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Achilles slashed at Shadow. Blood was all over the alley.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Poppy prepared to scorch Achilles, but hesitated, not knowing if it would be effective or not. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) After a long battle.... Persephone watched from the Place of Starry Skies. She couldn't take watching her mate suffer and hurt other people. Neoptolemus was fast asleep in his nest, she and Achilles' son. Tears came to her eyes and she padded down to the twoleg place. "Achilles!" she cried. He looked at her and stopped fighting. "Stop! You are hurting your friends! Please listen to me!" (one long, boring, and gushy RP post later...) Achilles' curse was finally lifted. Persephone ran up to him and he licked him on the head. "I am so sorry," said Achilles. "I-I just don't know what happened to me, I couldn't remember a thing. All that I could think of was your death and how much I love and missed you." Persephone just purred and smiled. Pegasus padded down to the alley. She healed everyone's wounds. She sighed and said "Why is it always you all who get into all this trouble?" "Miss, I've been asking myself that question for a long time now," said Achilles. Pegasus just smiled and laughed a little. "Come on, you have to go to the Starry Skies." Persephone and Achilles nodded, said goodbye, then left. She pointed to Peleus with one of her wings. "You," she said, not sounding very amused. "I shoud really send you back to The Darkness to rot for all you've done, but I have...sensed a change in you. You are welcome to come to the Starry Skies if you want, but something tells me your family is going to scold and yell at you and make you feel like a one month old kit again." Peleus looked very confused and almost shocked. Pegasus smiled, then vanished into a beam of light heading to the sky.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stared in shock at it all. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "This is an almost weekly occurence," said Orpheus to Poppy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Gold (shadow little cousin)ran up next to shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "I just realized something..." said Orpheus. "They completely forgot about me? How am I supposed to see Eurydice from here!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "who?"asked shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Eurydice is my girlfriend," said Orpheus. "She died a while ago." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "oh i'm sorry to here that"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," said Orpheus, kind of depressed. "And I don't know how to go to the Starry Skies." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "well that sucks"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (oh god Shadow doesn't have a den xD) shadow stayed out in the open.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Peleus paced around camp, trying to make his decision. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "what are you doing?"asked gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Snap was sleeping. Prickle! 23:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Thinking," said Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra turned to Orpheus. "I may be able to get you there." she mewed.Silverstar 23:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) shadow was asleep next to gold who was still awake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus nodded. "Please," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra dipped her head.Silverstar 23:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Gold went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Can we please go now?" he asked Hydra. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra nodded, and they teleported to Eurydice.---Flood layed down, broken paw sprawled out.Silverstar 23:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) gold came back from his little walk "what happened to your paw?"asked gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (RP Continued in TPOSS) Icy sighed. She knew her brother would return though. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "Long story. My friend was possesed, and she broke my paw on accident." she meowed.Silverstar 00:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "i can help your paw feel a little better...if you want me to"gold said in looking shy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and shook herh ead. "No, its fine." she mewed, pretty green eyes glimmering.Silverstar 00:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold blushed "okay if it bothers you anymore give me a shout, oh and my name is gold what is yours?"asked Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood smiled, slightly blushing. "Flood," she mewed.Silverstar 00:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "thats a pretty name,remember to call me if your paw bothers you more"meowed Gold blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred.Silverstar 00:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "oh darn me and shadow dont have dens do you think you can show us where we can sleep?"asked shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood nodded. She pointed her tail at the cardbored boxes. "You can have the one next to mine." she meowed to Gold.Silverstar 00:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "okay"purred Gold,Shadow fell on the cardbored box and fell quickly alseep,Gold dropped down on the box next to Flood and purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood limped into her box, and circled, and then layed down, leg sprawled out.Silverstar 00:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "good night Flood"purred Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark padded out to hunt. He came back with a squirrel and a pigeon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood smiled. "Good night.." she murmured, falling asleep.----FEather fell asleep next to his cousin.Silverstar 00:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive